Looney Tunes: The Three Musketeers
Looney Tunes: the Three Musketeers is a 2012 animated action musical comedy direct-to-video film featuring the animated characters Looney Tunes, and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Plot The story begins Having learned swordsmanship from his father, the young country bumpkin d'Artagnan arrives in Paris with dreams of becoming a king's musketeer. Unaccustomed to the city life, he makes a number of clumsy faux pas. First he finds himself insulted, knocked out and robbed by the Comte de Rochefort, an agent of Cardinal Richelieu, and once in Paris comes into conflict with three musketeers, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, with their companions Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Tweety. they each of whom challenges him along with his henchmen's Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Sylvester to a duel for some accidental insult or embarrassment. As the first of these duels is about to begin and the Duke task Sylvester to catch a bird, Jussac arrives with five additional swordsmen of Cardinal Richelieu's guards. D'Artagnan sides with the musketeers along with Foghorn Leghorn, Porky Pig and Pepe Le Pew, in the ensuing street fight and becomes their ally in opposition to the Cardinal, who wishes to increase his already considerable power over the king, Louis XIII. D'Artagnan also begins an affair with his landlord's wife, Constance Bonacieux, who is dressmaker to the Queen, Anne of Austria. Meanwhile, the Duke of Buckingham, former lover of the Queen, turns up and asks for something in remembrance of her; she gives him a necklace with twelve settings of diamonds, a gift from her husband. From the Queen's treacherous lady in waiting, so she send her adviser Penelope Pussycat to find a lover for her, the Cardinal learns of the rendezvous and suggests to the none-too-bright King to throw a ball in his wife's honor, and request she wear the diamonds he gave her. The Cardinal also sends his agent Milady de Winter to England, who seduces the Duke and steals two of the necklace's diamonds, as Sylvester finally catch Tweety he feels like he can draw a line of murder, so he frees Tweety and teams up with the musketeers. Meanwhile, the Queen has confided her troubles in Constance, who asks d'Artagnan to ride to England and get back the diamonds. D'Artagnan and the three musketeers set out, but on the way the Cardinal's men attack them. So Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and Tweety fights over the Duke, Only d'Artagnan and his servants make it through to Buckingham, where they discover the loss of two of the diamond settings. The Duke replaces the two settings, and d'Artagnan races back to Paris. Porthos, Athos, and Aramis, wounded but not dead as d'Artagnan had feared and Bugs, Daffy, Tweety, and Sylvester saved them and the necklace, aid the delivery of the complete necklace to the Queen, saving the royal couple from the embarrassment which the Cardinal had plotted. Porthos, Athos, and Aramis are free cheers, Pepe shares a kiss with Penelope, and Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and Tweety are declared as heroes of the musketeers. Cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew *Jamie Bamber as Athos *Greg Ellis as Porthos *Michael J. Gought as Aramis *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Jeff Bennett as the Count De Rochefort, King Louis XIII of France *Grey DeLisle as Constance Bonacieux *Rachel Ramras as as Anne of Austria *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam *Larry Drof as O'Reilly, Planchet *John DiMaggio as M. Bonacieux Follow-up film ''Looney Tunes f''airy adventures Category:2012 films Category:Looney Tunes films Category:Warner Bros. Animation